macrossfandomcom-20200223-history
Macross Dynamite 7
is an OVA set one year after the events of the ''Macross 7 television series. It was released from December 18, 1997, to July 25, 1998, in celebration of Macross 15th Anniversary. Macross Dynamite 7 is a four episode OVA that follows Basara Nekki leaving the Macross 7 fleet and saving Galactic Whales from space poachers. The OVA's theme song is Dynamite Explosion by Fire Bomber. Synopsis In 2046, one year after the final battle between Geperuniti and the Macross 7 fleet ended in the latter's victory, the fleet continued its journey into galaxy's core. Fire Bomber was set to hold its final concert, right until Basara Nekki abandoned his bandmates to go on a journey around the galaxy with nothing but guitar as his companion. (His Fire Valkyrie had been destroyed after the previous battle.) This surprises nobody, except Mylene Flare Jenius. Basara stops on Zola, a planet inhabited by a race of humanoid marsupials called Zolans. He becomes involved in a battle between a group of marauding space whale poachers and the Zola Patrol, the system's local police force. After he is injured in combat, he is taken into the care of a young Zolan girl named Elma Hollie and her sister Liza, who happens to work for the Zola Patrol. Basara also meets her father, Graham Hoilie, a Galactic Whale Poacher with a bitter past. Graham explained that his late wife Maria Hollie, was a popular singer on Zola. They would go on hunting whale expeditions in their variable fighters, with Maria singing to the whales as they hunted them down. One fateful hunting trip goes wrong when the couple encounters the legendary "Great White Galactic Whale", with Maria losing her life and Graham losing his arm. After the event, Graham swore revenge on the Great White Whale for taking his wife and his arm and underwent Macronization to become large enough to take it on. Back on Macross 7, Mylene Jenius is left to become the lead singer of Fire Bomber, but is also busy concentrating on a solo career. She still has unresolved feelings for Basara, and her relationship with Gamlin Kizaki hasn't advanced beyond a close friendship. Her friends clearly see her feelings are interfering with her performances and Gamlin soon decides to search for Basara in hopes of bringing him back. Mecha *VT-1C Ostrich *Worker Valkyrie *VF-5000B Star Mirage *VA-3M Invader *VF-17D Nightmare *VF-22 Sturmvogel II *VF-19P Excalibur *VF-11 MAXL Kai Mylene Production Macross Dynamite 7 contains some allegorical references to Moby-Dick. For instance, Graham Hoilie, who vows to kill the Great White Galactic Whale, is likened to Captain Ahab, especially since both had lost a limb due to the creature they were pursuing (Ahab lost a leg, whereas Graham lost an arm). Release All home release was sold by Bandai Visual *VHS, LD **"Volume 1 - December 18, 1997 **"Volume 2 - February 25, 1998 **"Volume 3 - May 25, 1998 **"Volume 4 - July 25 1998 *DVD **Volume 1 contains two episodes - July 25, 2000 **Volume 2 contains final two episodes - September 25, 2000 *Blu-ray **Macross 7 Blu-ray Box Complete FIRE 2 December 21, 2012 Mylene Beat The story of the manga Mylene Beat is a companion piece to the events of the Dynamite 7 OVA. It consists of five chapters, with chapters 2 - 4 titled after the first three episodes of the OVA. However, the story of Chapter 1 titled DIAMOND CALLING actually starts before the OVA's story, which features the last performance of Firebomber with Basara as the lead singer. It is in Chapter 3 titled SANCTUARY where the story links in with the OVA where Episode 1 (WONDER) starts with Mylene finding the note that Basara left behind. The manga expands further on Mylene's story, introducing the producer that she eventually works for (who is seen in Episode 2 of the OVA), and also the beginning of her new singing career as the lead singer of the Jamming Angels, featuring the female members of the former Jamming Birds. Mylene's parents Max and Millia, Akiko Houjoh, and Dr. Chiba also return in the manga, whereas those characters never featured in the OVA. Perhaps the most notable (or notorious) scene that is expanded from the OVA is the scene where Mylene becomes the victim of an attempted lesbian-rape by her producer. It was never shown in detail what had happened in the OVA, but the manga shows that Mylene reacts strongly to the presence of a large dragon-like creature about to attack the colony, influencing her Zentradi insticts and ends up fighting off her attacker. It is then Ray and Veffidas break in to save Mylene. The manga concludes with Mylene reuniting with the remaining members of Fire Bomber to fend off the attacking creature, only to reach out to it with their singing, and guiding it on its way. The events of this story essentially influence Mylene to leave Macross 7 to search for Basara herself. Opening and Ending Animation Although the main animation of the OVA was done through Ashi Productions, the opening animation was created by Gonzo. The opening animation for all four episodes differ slightly. The first opening compared to the other three openings is the most different. Although there are certain sections of the other three openings used, this version of the opening mainly consists of Basara's various travels after leaving Macross 7 behind, hitching rides on various spacecraft and other forms of transportation, all the while singing along the way, until he eventually arrives at Zola. The other three openings consist mainly of concert footage of Fire Bomber during their last performance together. These three openings differ slightly as each one builds upon the last. One notable example is the audience. At the beginning, you don't see any audience members, but as the OVA progresses, the concert gets larger and you see the audience members gradually filling up the venue. Also, the way the characters are animated differs in that the first time you see them, they are only static images, whereas later on they are actually animated. Other differences include holographic text displayed during the concert and the way that the hologram of Basara's Valkyrie is animated. The song for all four openings is "Dynamite Explosion" sung by Yoshiki Fukuyama. The closing animation continues a theme used in the original Macross series and also in ''Macross 7'', but also adds onto it as well. In Macross and Macross 7, photos were taken of actual locations and characters (Minmay from Macross and Mylene from Macross 7) were superimposed onto the photos. Macross Dynamite 7 expands on the idea by superimposing an animated Basara into video footage that Shoji Kawamori had taken during trips to India and the U.S. Shots include a street in San Francisco with Basara singing in front of a cable car (although given that the look of the city in ''Macross Frontier'' is based somewhat on San Francisco, it can be assumed in retrospect that Basara had at one point visited the Macross Frontier), and a pan shot in India where Basara is momentarily seen standing in a river. The animators also have Basara animated to interact with the environment. In two examples, Basara is animated rowing a boat in India and is also seen trying to travel in a violent storm, only to be blown back by the strong wind. The song for all four endings is "Parade" sung by Yoshiki Fukuyama. Each episode ends with a preview of the next. They follow in the same vein as the episode previews of the TV series in that it's usually a conversation between Basara and Mylene, only in this case the conversation is over a voice communication link like a telephone call, remembering of course that through the entire OVA, both the characters are separated. The songs for the episode previews were instrumental versions of "Feel Universe," "Mizu no you na Ai no you na," and "Angel Voice." Songs Music Release Tracks from the OVA were released in the Dynamite Fire!! and Radio Fire!! albums by Victor Entertainment. Gallery Dynamite73.jpg|Macross Dynamite 7 promotional image by Kouichiro Niiba. AnimateDynamite.jpg|Animate promotional image for Macross Dynamite 7. Dynamite71.jpg|Modern promotional art for Macross Dynamite 7. MaDynamite.jpg|Another modern art featuring characters from Macross Dynamite 7. RadioFireCover.jpg|Album cover for Radio Fire!! featuring Elma Hollie. DynamiteExplosionCover.jpg|Dynamite Explosion!! album cover. DynamiteExplosionFlap.jpg|CD flap art featuring Liza and Elma Hollie. Dynamite72.jpg|Flap art featuring Elma Hollie and Basara Nekki singing. MYleneElma.jpg|Another piece feature Elma and Mylene Flare Jenius. DynamiteCalendar.jpg|Cover for the Macross Dynamite 7 1998 calendar. External Links *[http://www.macross.co.jp/ Official Macross website] * *[http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Macross_Dynamite_7 Macross Dynamite 7] at Macross Compendium *[http://www.macross2.net/m3/macross7/macross7-index.html Macross 7] at Macross Mecha Manual Category:Macross 7 Category:OVAs